Let's Go Bother Snape!
by Missmarauder13
Summary: The trio, crazy OC characters, Remus and Snape are shown to the wonderful world of the internet and watch Bothering Snape and Trouble at Hogwarts by Potter Puppet Pals. Radnomness but VERY funny. ONE SHOT. r and r please.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POTTER PUPPET PALS! sadly... or anything else Harry Potter except my own characters. Not even Remus.

Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't such an exciting evening for the Elmwood children, Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Order had a meeting at the Elmwood Home for a change and none of the children were allowed in. The Elmwood home was this small house in a suburban wizard town. 

"I'm sooo bored!" exclaimed Mandi Elmwood, trying to hear through the door. She was fifteen and her reddish hair was getting in the way so she couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Me too. Isn't there anything we can do?" said Harry, thinking deeply. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the same age as Mandi.

"Oh Mandi what's the point trying to hear what they're saying. They know we would be listening and blocked sound from us," commented her little sister who was fourteen Ashley Elmwood. Her black hair was in a bun and was quite a clever witch but sometimes she was very random with her actions. "But there must be a way around it."

"Too bad Fred and George aren't here," said Ron. "They would have something for us to listen through these walls,"

"What can they be talking about that they don't want us to hear?" wondered Andy Elmwood. He was Ashley's twin but not identical. He also had black hair and brown eyes like her but he wasn't as clever as her. And he barely talked and thought everything in life stinks.

"Wait!" Ashley said excitedly "I have an idea!"

Minutes later the six of them were in Ashley's room. It was small and the walls were pink and dolls were all over the place.

"I never knew you still played with dolls!" Ron tried to hide his laughter.

"Shut it!" Ashley hissed. She walked over toward a square box that Harry and Ron have never seen before. "Repeat this to anyone and you will pay a terrible price and evil one eyed bunnies will attack you,"

"Ok then Ashley is losing it… again," Mandi commented.

"What is that?" Ron touched the screen.

"A computer," Hermione replied.

"Where did you get one of those?" Harry asked.

"My friend Lara bought a new one and gave this one to me. It's really fascinating. There's something called the internet. I must show you the wonders!" Ashley got all excited. Mandi and Hermione rolled their eyes.

After Ashley typed in something, a screen popped up saying "Potter Puppet Pals"

"Potter Puppet Pals?" Harry said confused.

"You'll see," Ashley grinned evilly.

_Hello I'm Harry Potter._

_And I'm Ron!_

When Andy clicked the sign that said "Bothering Snape" two puppets appeared. One looking a little bit like Harry and one that looked like Ron. Except Ron had this high pitched voice and Harry didn't speak like the puppet did.

"Ahhh!" Ron and Harry yelled. They almost threw one of Ashely's dolls at the screen.

"Don't hurt Samatha," She grabbed the brunette doll close to her and put it next to her other dolls.

_Let's go Bother Snape_

_Ok_

A puppet that was supposed to look like Snape appeared. He was an ugly puppet… it kinda looked like Snape.

_I am the Snape the Potions Master_

_BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER!_

_Stop it! Stop it!_

That continued for a couple of more seconds. Andy, Ron and Ashley were laughing. Harry looked worried while Hermione said "Where am I in this?"

_That was fun!_

_Let's do it again!_

_BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER!_

_STOP IT! STOP IT! AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_AHHHHHH!_

The puppets stopped moving showing that they were dead. Harry sighed since when he found this pointless amusement fun him as a puppet and Ron's puppet gets killed.

"This is VERY unrealistic. Professor Snape would be thrown into Azkaban if he killed Harry and Ron," Hermione said logically and was the only one who wasn't enjoying this.

The Dumbledore puppet walks in with his purple robe on looking at the dead puppets. While Snape is standing there awkwardly.

_Headmaster I can explain_.

_Well what's this? It looks like young Harry and Ron are taking an afternoon nap. Let's see what's in their pockets. Look! A dung bomb and an invisibility cloak. This must be my lucky day! Where did Severus go? More importantly where the heck am I? O well... nakie time!_

The little puppet play ended with Dumbledore dancing with no clothes on as a puppet.

"Well?" Ashley asked her friends.

"That was perverted!" Hermione answered "Dumbledore doesn't have nakie time!"

"How would you know," said Andy in a strange voice.

"Too bad we really can't bother Snape like that huh Ron," Harry said with hope

"Yeah and the only reason you disliked it Hermione is because you weren't in it!" Ron said

"You two can bicker later as a couple," Ashley teased. "We have one more to watch!" She moved the mouse to the other sign at the main page that said "Trouble at Hogwarts." Ron and Hermione glared at her but the spunky girl ignored it.

It starts out with Harry, Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts as puppets!

_Hogwarts is great!_

_I love to learn._

_I love you Harry! _

_Um no._

Ron in real life was disturbed about his puppet saying that he loved Harry(and the Ron puppet's high pitched voice) and Harry was just disturbed again about Hermione's manly puppet voice.

"Ok that's wrong… but I'm in this one this time! YAY!" Hermione cheered and showed behavior that was uncommon to her nature.

"Stop scaring me!" Andy said grimly.

Dumbledore walks in (with clothes on)

_I have some bad news kids._

_Oh no what is it?_

_The Dark Lord Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts!_

_Oh no! What do we do!_

_I dunno._

Dumbledore runs off and leaves the trio alone. Voldemort comes into the picture which is a puppet that is bald with red eyes.

_Ha Ha Ha! Now Hogwarts is mine!_

_I am Snape the potions master. I must stop him AVADA KEDAVRA!_

The curse doesn't work and the wand makes a farting sound. Voldemort laughs evilly and exclaims _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Ashley, very quickly looks for the star on the killing curse and clicks it to show her friends the secret scene. It's a scene with Ron and Hermione in it.

_Follow the butterflies! Follow the butterflies! Wee! La la la_

_Ronnicus explodicus _

_Ahhh! _

There is a boom that comes from the computer and Ron's puppet head falls off. Hermione, in real life starts laughing. Andy and Ashley start singing follow the butterflies and Mandi threatens them to stop.

(Now where we left off before the secret scene)

_It's time to die for you_

_You can't do this_

_Oh yes I can AVADA-_

_WAIT!_

_What is it?_

The trio puppets run off the screen fooling their enemy. Ron comes back making an annoying sound and says "Bother" then runs off the screen.

_Blast!_

(meanwhile wherever the puppet trio is…)

_What can we do?_

_There's nothing we can do._

_Wait a minute! _Ron says in his high pitched voice _I got a plan!_

_Oh children where are you?_

_We're over here._

_Alright then here I come._

_No we're a little bit more to the right._

_That's it._

_Come on!_

_I don't see anyone_

_OK! Shoot him!_

Commotion occurs as the puppet trio has puppet guns killing old the dark wizard. The Hogwarts sign falls down and Voldemort is defeated! The kids rejoice.

_Yay!_

_What's going on in here?_

_Snape your alive!_

_So it would seem _

_We love you Snape_

They start embracing their potions master which is disturbing to the greasy haired man

_I love you too, now please get off me._

_No._

Dumbledore appears again but this time naked.

_Alas, a cornucopia of love. _

Dumbledore hugs Snape too

_The end._

The real trio stared at Ashley

"You are so strange," Harry and Ron said together

"I must agree," said Hermione.

"I didn't create it! This guy named Neil did," she explained. "Who's amazing I must say."

"What's going on in here?" a woman's voice said. It was the Elmwood kids' mum, Delia Elmwood.

"Hello mum," Ashley said acting so good and calm. "How was the meeting?"

"Ok," she replied. She had hair similar to Mandi but it was in a ponytail.

"We heard so much laughing. What was so funny?" Remus Lupin was standing next to Delia. His robes still were terrible looking but he seemed healthier than ever. There were rumors in the Order that they were um…in love… right… in love. The thought was disturbing but at the same time it was a good that Delia and Remus got together. They needed each other. They were better together than Remus being with Tonks.

"Were you looking at porn?" another woman's voice asked. It was Remus' little sister Rachel. Even though she wasn't much younger than he was but she had a personality of a girl in her early twenties. She had almost the strange and unusual eyes like Remus but darker brown hair that wasn't graying.

"They aren't perverts Rachel… not like you," a snake like voice said. It was Snape!

"Very funny," Rachel said sarcastically.

"If they were looking at that kind of stuff they would grounded for life and be in great danger," Delia stared at Ashley. She smiled innocently.

"We warned you," The Elmwood children said in unison. The trio and the Elmwood trio left and let the adults take a look at the mayhem. The kids put their ears to the door and heard what was happening.

"Ha Ha Snape. You look ugly!" laughed Delia.

"U -G -L –Y-! You ain't got no alibi. You ugly…"Rachel started singing

"Don't Rachel," Remus said, being the only adult in that room who had sanity. "These puppets are so disturbing. I mean Dumbledore naked."

"The only person who would enjoy that last part would be Minerva," Snape said coldly.

Rachel started laughing but Remus and Delia looked disturbed.

"That's NOT funny," Delia said seriously. "There happens to be an age gap and you have no proof. Have you and Rachel hooked up already? It's obvious that you like her."

Snape glared at her muttering an explicit comment back at her.

Bothering Snape was over so the screen turned back to the homepage. Rachel somehow knew how to work Ashley's computer and clicked "Trouble at Hogwarts."

"Rachel, how do you know how to work a computer when you don't even know how to work a microwave?" Remus asked his sister curiously.

"Yeah," said Delia and Snape.

"Well I used this computer before," Rachel said. "I was looking up something."

Everyone knew there was something more to Rachel's explanation but they ignored it and continued with the chaos.

"So Mr. Wealsy loves Mr. Potter in this puppet show," Snape said evilly. "How cute,"

"No,"

Rachel clicked the star out of randomness and the adults saw the secret scene.

"Butterflies!" Delia exclaimed "Why butterflies?"

"Follow the butterflies! Follow the butterflies! Follow the butterflies! Weee!" Remus and Rachel sang.

"Remus," Delia said warningly "Don't ever do that again,"

"Oh ok," he sounded slightly disappointed.

"Well that's a change. Remus is acting random!" Ashley said excited.

"It's because of you," Mandi said bitterly. "You're a bad influence on sane adults,"

"What's wrong with that sentence?" Harry said.

"Oh come on Mandi," Ashley said being very laid back. "It's good to see Remus happy,"

"Yeah but why with our mum?" Andy muttered, speaking for like the first time in a really long time. "Goodness knows what else they do behind closed doors."

"Has a point there," said Harry

"Ew,"

The fours adults left Ashley's room with a very angry Snape.

"Why does everyone pick on me? Even on that damn computer thingy. I'm_ always_ picked on!"

"Not everyone picks on you," Rachel said in a sarcastic tone. It took her a while to start laughing hysterically.

"Aw is Snape angry? Why are you acting like an emo and angsty teenager?"

"Shut it, future Mrs. Lupin," Snape snickered

"How did you know?" Delia said with a fake surprised tone in her voice.

"It's quite obvious and it looks like you two are going to shag each other any second," Snape said ever so coldly.

Delia looked and Remus and he looked at her. "We were gonna do that later... not right now!"

"Ugg nasty mental images!" Harry exclaimed, covering his eyes. "It burns!"

"How do you know about emo kids?" Ashley asked her mom.

"Well with the emotion changes of you three, Harry being sometimes very anti social and angsty and Remus PMS-ing I think I know,"

"I do _not _PMS." Remus stated, blushing from embarassment. Snape snickered.

"Pre Moon Syndrome. Good one Delia," Rachel said proudly. "Can't wait until your my sister-in-law,"

"Yeah he can get bitchy like a woman before her period," said Deila and Remus was blushing redder. Snape started laughing and Remus tripped him walking down the stairs.

They all found the Order in the Elmwood's living room. Everyone appeared to be normal.

"Where were you guys?" Tonks asked whose hair was bright bubble gum pink.

"Oh um… they were showing us something." replied Remus

"We're you showing them inappropriate things?" Mrs. Wealsy asked the youngest Lupin.

"I'm not a perv," Rachel replied annoyed crossing her arms.

"Yes you are," replied almost the rest of the Order

"I can never win can I?"

"Hey Harry,"

"Yes Ron,"

"Let's go bother Snape!"

"Ok!"

"Finally my plan works!" Ashley laughed evilly."Go my evil bunnies go!"

"You know sometimes I worry about her," Delia whispered and kissed Remus. "Sorry about before with the PMS thing,"

"You just worry about her sometimes?!" he kissed her back and sighed.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Snape looked disturbed as the teenagers bothered him.

"You know I think we shouldn't have any more meetings at this house. I told you Arthur. This house makes people strange," Mrs. Wealsy whispered to her husband. "I swear, what could they have been looking at on that computer thingy, to make them this loony,"

**Mental Note: NEVER **trust any wizards or witches with a computer !

* * *


End file.
